Example embodiments relate to nonvolatile memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. For example, example embodiments may relate to nonvolatile memory devices having an oxide layer with resistance gradients, the nonvolatile memory devices having current paths that may be unified by regulating a width of the oxide layer using anodization, and methods of manufacturing the same.